


The Blight Family

by DandelionWitch



Series: Omegaverse [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Discrimination, F/M, Father Figures, Omega Verse, Trans Emira because yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionWitch/pseuds/DandelionWitch
Summary: Odalia is an alpha who holds a big reputation among witches around the isles, that means the pressure to conceive a strong heir is always there.
Relationships: Alador Blight & Amity Blight, Alador Blight/Odalia Blight
Series: Omegaverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033008
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation finally, sorry if someone was looking forward for the wait.

"Disgusting" the woman spat at the sight of her youngest child "After two perfect beta twins you gave birth to this... omega"

Alador just hugged his baby closer to him, his little baby, his little Amity.

"Look at her hair colour, even that shows how imperfect she is" the alpha woman looked cold, and serious 

"She will be a powerful witch regardless darling" He said confidently, trying not to sound hurt by her words "After all, she is a Blight"

"She better will" she growled and moved towards the door "Rest now Alador, I don't want Emir and Edric to see you like that"

After the woman exited the room, he took a good look at his newborn baby. She was small, so fragile, so tiny, so beautiful. She firmly took with her tiny hand one of Alador's fingers, he smiled sofly. 

"I will make sure you will be the most powerful omega witch the isles had ever seen" he kissed sofly her forehead "No matter what" 

******

The time passed by, his tiny Amity growed up fast. Now as a child, she noticed how her mother would treat her differently than her brothers.

"Why does mother doesn't like me?" She said as her father brushed her hair 

"She likes you Amity, she is just busy" he proceed to tie up her hair as always 

"But it looks like she likes Emir and Edric more than me!" She crossed her arms

"Now now Amity, jealousy is not good" he moved his finger in disapproval "and remember, is Emira, not Emir anymore"

"Fine" she huffed, Alador sighed 

He knew that Odalia treated her differently, but what he can do about it? Suddenly she hugged at his leg, taking him by surprise

"At least you like me papa, that's all I need" his heart felt like melting

"Of course, you're my baby after all"

"I'm not a baby papa! I'm seven!" 

"Oh yes, my bad, you're my grow up baby" Amity's face turned red, she would do that every time she got angry

"Oooh mittens~" Edric singed as he entered the room along with Emira

"Your friend is here~" her other sibling said in harmony 

"Oh right!" She ran over the door and took a small backpack from the floor on the way "We are going to the beach today, goodbye father!"

"Be careful Amity, and come back before noon!" He yelled as she disappeared 

"Aw, no bye bye for you siblings?" Edric said dramatically "We feel hurt" Emira said at last

Alador then looked at Emira and noticed she was wearing make up, he sighed.

"Emir, darling, you know mother doesn't like when you take her make up" 

"Father is Emira!" She said 

"Oh right!" He corrected himself "Sorry Emira, but you know your mother doesn't like that"

"Then can we go for make up and new dresses for me?" She said excitedly 

"And can we get ice cream on the way?" Ed shouted and helped Em with a puppy eyes combo

"Very well" he gave in "But you have to eat all your veggies at dinner" 

They both cheered and went to their rooms to get dressed. Odalia who was waiting just outside the room looked at her husband.

"I will have a small reunion with my friends today, I was hoping that you could take the kids out for an hour, but I guess is been taken care of already" she smiled pleased 

"I guess I'm good at reading your mind honey" he smiled cockily 

"Where is Amity?" 

"She just went out with her friend Willow to the beach"

She flinched a bit, even made a disgust face.

"You need to teach that omega to choose her relationships, even if that child is an alpha, she is just some commoner unpowerful witch, we don't associate with the weak"

"Very well dear, I will have a chat with her"

"Very well" she smiled and went away "see you later dear"

****

Her friends arrived not long after, two of them with their children. 

"I see you brought that tiny omega of yours" she smiled smudgly and signaled the three eyed child 

"Good to see you too Odalia" she growled a bit as her child hugged at her leg "Boscha, sweetie, go play with Skara in the garden"

The tiny omega obeyed and ran away along with her friend. All the ladies took a seat in the living room as they drinked some tea.

"So how does it feel like your only child turned out to be omega?" Odalia asked 

"Give it a rest Odalia" Skara's mom replied, but the pink haired woman stopped her

"Are you projecting your insecurities on me now?" She replied "Two betas and a omega, but yet you have no alpha offspring" she covered her mouth and chuckled "that must be so sad for someone like you"

Odalia tried to keep her composure as she sipped at her tea.

"You are looking at this the wrong way anyways" she dismissed "Omegas can still be powerful, and my goal is to make my Boscha the strongest and the fearless one" 

Odalia arched an eyebrow "How can a pitiful omega be powerful? You know that they were made for one single purpose"

"See? Looking this the wrong way!, if an omega could make it to the Emperor's coven, then there is still a greater magical potential to them" she paused for a bit, Odalia kind of flinched at the mention of that certain omega making it to the coven "See? Or are you afraid YOUR little omega isn't a powerful witch?"

Odalia's blood boiled, it really sounded like a challenge. But the alpha woman in front of her was right, there could be potential on a omega, she just had to be more strict and train the potential out of her daughter. 

After all, Amity was a Blight, she could still be a powerful witch.

"My daughter will be a powerful witch regardless of her status, I will make sure about it"


	2. Chapter 2

"You have to help with this darling" Odalia said in a calm voice, while he was having doubts 

"Their friendship doesn't seem harmful to me"

"Think about it carefully, she will be around an unpowerful alpha, what idea is she going to get? That slack off is okay? Being soft and vulnerable is okay?" She got behind him and grabbed him sofly by his shoulders, then in a calm almost whispering voice said "You know what can happen to omegas who aren't powerful, who can't protect themselves" Alador opened up his eyes terrified, can something like that happen to his little Amity? After a small pause she continued "Do you want that? For her to get hurt or worse?" 

"Of course I don't want that dear" he replied shuddering at the thought "But I don't think we should choose her friends for her, she should be able to play with who she is comfortable" Odalia rolled her eyes

"She is seven, children can get along with anyone around their age" she smiled "also, my friend has an omega child, I think she may be a good influence for Amity, to get stronger and face the dangers of the isles, doesn't that sound adequate?" 

"I think you're right" he sighed defeated and smiled "I guess you are always dear" 

"Of course, that's why I'm the head of this family" she cockily chuckled and walked towards the door "We will plan Amity's birthday, I will invite over the children I think are adequate for her to get along with"

"Of course, I will start with the other preparations" he got up ready to make some calls "caretakers, cake, and decorations"

"Thank you honey, you are such a good support" 

Inside of her, a very satisfying feeling of proud emerged, he was so easy to manipulate, to do what she desired. It always worked if she choosed the right word and the right tone.

*****

After the party, Alador couldn't help but feel regret. Amity looked terrified that day, also she stopped looking at him the same way she did. 

She didn't hugged him anymore or even called him 'papa', it was always a very discouraged 'father' for him, the same way she would treat her mother. She wouldn't talk to him while he was brushing her hair, it was just silence or she would just shortly answer with 'yes' or 'no' to his questions.

She didn't seem to have fun around Boscha or Skara, she didn't laugh nor smiled around them.

Was it the best choice? He wondered

"Honey, we have something to show you" she entered the room

"Sure what is..." Amity stepped inside, her hair was green, just as her mother's

"Suprised?" She smiled as Amity just looked at the ground "I thought it would be wonderful to her to coordinate with her siblings, and also to look more like me"

He didn't find any words to say at the momment, Amity indeed looked like her mother "I think she looks great honey"

"I know right?" She caressed Amity's hair, while she just stayed in place like a statue.

Is for her own good, he thought, she needed to be strong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short ending for this part, thanks for reading!

Lately Alador noticed Amity was more happy. He didn't dares to ask the reason and decided to let her be, but he was also legitimately curious.

"Fatheeer" Emira ran up to him while he was walking trought the hall 

"What is it Emira?" 

"Me and Edric want to go on a party this weekend, I was wondering if can I have some snails to buy a nice dress" she smiled innocently 

"Sure sweetie, let me get some from my room" he was about to go for them, but stopped and looked back at her

"Is something wrong father?" She said confusedly 

"Oh, I was wondering if you know the reason why Amity came home so smiley today" he paused "Just a month ago she was her serious self, but now, I don't know, something feels different" 

Emira wasn't sure what to reply, she kind of knew her parents forced on Amity her friends. 

Even if Edric and her would pick on Amity for fun a lot, they didn't wanted her sister to be back to unhappiness.

On the other hand, father was way different from mother. But he could totally tell her what is going on, and Amity could be harmed once again.

So she made her choice.

"I don't really know father" she replied "maybe is because her grades went up this year, you know, she is kind of obsessed with getting better at magic"

"...I see" he wasn't convinced that was the real answer, but if her daughter was hiding something, maybe it really was for the best "Fine Emira, I will spare you some snails, I will give them to you after dinner"

"Thanks dad!" She ran away to her room, just in case he wanted to interrogate more on the subject "you're the best!" 

He stared outside trought the window and sighed.

Whatever was making Amity happy lately, he was happy for her, he didn't have to know, but he wishes that her happiness will last forever.


End file.
